Freeze Blade
Freeze Blade is the second Water Swappable Skylander (the first being Wash Buckler.) Freeze Blade's Swapability is Speed. He appears to be a purple cat with ice chunks on him. As it looks, Freeze Blade uses ice-based attacks and his chakram. Appearance Freeze Blade is a purple cat. He wears purple clothing with gold tips. Like a cat, he has claws and fangs. He has two ice roller skates on his feet. He also has a ice-like chakram as a weapon. His wrists are covered in ice. Freeze Blade has a purple mask too. Complete, with an ice mohawk. Like most other Swappable Skylanders, he wears a belt. History Here is Freeze Blade's history up next, right now. "When he was young, Freeze Blade's family moved from the Frozen Wastelands of Vesh to the Great Lava Lakes. As it turned out, this was a very difficult adjustment for Freeze Blade. Not only was he the sole one of his kind, it was also incredibly hot and there was no ice to skate on whatsoever. But, over the years, he learned to fit in with the other fire-like creatures and even discovered he had a magical ability to skate on any surface... even on bubbling lava. One day, while out setting a new frozen lava speed record, he came across Blast Zone, who had been ambushed by some nasty Spell Punks. After Freeze Blade stepped in to defend him, Blast Zone was so impressed by his skill in battle, that he introduced Freeze Blade to Master Eon, who asked Freeze Blade to join the Skylanders." That is how the story of Freeze Blade's past chills. Attacks and Upgrades Beginning Attacks Chakram Throw- Freeze Blade's first primary ability. Freeze Blade throws an icy chakram at an enemy/ a group of enemies. Speedy Skate- Freeze Blade's bottom half primary ability. Freeze Blade makes a small dash and damages enemies. Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Frostcicle- Freeze Blade shoots a shard of ice at enemies, it also freezes enemies. (300 Coins) Icicles- Freeze Blade's chakram attack does more damage, it is more thicker covered in more ice. (800 Coins) Frigid Whirl- Hold the attack button for the chakram attack to charge the chakram, release the button for a more powerful chakram attack. (1,000 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Ice Trail- When dashing, you leave a trailof ice, that slows down enemies. (300 Coins) Glacial Coat- Freeze Blade's armor is increased. (800 Coins) Bladed Butterfly- Do a cool fancy skating trick that damages enemies. (1,000 Coins) Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 1: Blizzard Path Shaved Ice- Throw chakrams in every direction. (1,500 Coins) Whiteout- Projectiles from Frigid Whirls do extra damage. (2,000 Coins) Top-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 2: Ice Sculptor Oh Snow!- Hold the button for Frostcicle to charge it and release the button for a large area to be frozen. (1,500 Coins) Ice To Meet You- Oh Snow! and Frostcicle moves do more increased extra damage. (2,000 Coins) Top- Half Soul Gem (The Soul Gem for Freeze Blade is in Fantasm Forest) Winter Chakram- Chakram attacks have a critical hit chance and does extra frost damage. (3,500 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 1: Trail Freezer Flash Freeze- When dashing, the ice trail left behind now does damage to enemies. (1,500 Coins) Nice Ice- Flash Freeze does more damage. (2,000 Coins) Bottom-Half Upgrade Abilities Path 2: Ice Skater Penalty Frost- Knock back an enemy, where that enemy lands is where a giant frost explosion occurs. (1,500 Coins) Iced Skates- Penalty Frost's explosion does more damage. (2,000 Coins) Bottom-Half Soul Gem Iceberg Endurance- Dashing does extra damage and getting hit while skating doesn't stop Freeze Blade. (3,500 Coins) Photo Gallery Category:Purple Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Water Element Skylanders Category:Cats Category:Skylanders Category:Swap Force Skylanders Category:Swappable Skylanders Category:Male Characters